<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сюрпризы на день рождения by Lali45</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546975">Сюрпризы на день рождения</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lali45/pseuds/Lali45'>Lali45</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Birthday Cake, M/M, War Veteran Bucky Barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lali45/pseuds/Lali45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки сидит в торте и размышляет о жизни. У кого-то сегодня праздник, а у него - рабочий день.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сюрпризы на день рождения</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/695368">Collected Ficlets</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity">luninosity</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Текст вычитывала Kana_Go. Спасибо за бетинг!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Баки, прячущийся в слоях воздушного риса с маршмеллоу (для ломкости), ангельского бисквита (потому что это каким-то образом является частью шутки), а также сахарных роз из масляного крема (потому что почему бы и нет?), ненавидит свою жизнь.</p>
<p>Как он здесь оказался? Зачем он здесь? Внутри чужого праздничного торта. Это даже не дружеская вечеринка. Это работа. Это работа, и он собирается выпрыгнуть из торта незнакомца, раздеться для вышеуказанного незнакомца и развлекать его.</p>
<p>Он убьет Клинта Бартона.</p>
<p>Клинт владеет пекарней/эротической пекарней/стриптиз-сервисом, и именно поэтому Баки сейчас сидит в торте. Клинт дал ему работу.</p>
<p>Увы, не так уж много работодателей проявляют интерес к бывшим спецназовцам с ярко выраженным ПТСР после истязаний и попыток промывания мозгов и c экспериментальным протезом. Не так уж много рабочих мест, не так уж много понимания вокруг.</p>
<p>Вот Клинт понимает. Именно по этой причине Баки здесь. По правде говоря, причин масса.</p>
<p>И Баки все-таки в торте.</p>
<p>Неудачник – это не то слово.</p>
<p>Жарко, и он практически уверен, что у него на носу лимонный масляный крем. Он больше никогда в жизни не взглянет на торт, если, конечно, не умрет от передозировки сахара в ближайшие пять минут.</p>
<p>Он имеет смутное представление о том, чей это торт. Предполагается вечеринка-сюрприз, чтобы наверстать упущенное за долгие годы, в течение которых день рождения не отмечался. Вроде какая-то женщина решила проверить, сможет ли она заставить <em>своего</em> <em>друга</em> покраснеть. Причем ее друг – актер и активист, прозванный прессой Капитаном Америкой. Баки, который ни в грош не ставит знаменитостей, кажется, что парня зовут Стив (как там его дальше?), и он даже не удосужился взглянуть на его фотографии. Баки полагает, что торт все равно поставят перед Стивом Как-Там-Его.</p>
<p>У Баки раньше был друг по имени Стив. Он на мгновение вспоминает костлявые чахлые плечи, вспыльчивый нрав и линии от угольного карандаша на странице; вспоминает, как Стив всегда ввязывался в драки и всегда имел для этого вескую причину, и потому у Баки тоже впервые была причина для драки.</p>
<p>Скорее всего, <em>его</em> Стив нашел бы теперешнее неудобное положение Баки забавным. Он улыбается, думая об этом.</p>
<p>Но почему, черт возьми, он думает сейчас о Стиве Роджерсе и о том, что могло бы быть, но так и не случилось? У него есть клиент Стив, которого нужно развлечь и который, несомненно, сможет оценить подтянутое и практически обнаженное тело бывшего снайпера. Баки надел пиджак поверх протеза. Пиджак расстегнут и не скрывает ни груди, ни пресса, но одновременно прячет все, что могло бы смутить клиентов.</p>
<p>Звуки, движение. Его везут на колесах, потому что это разумный способ транспортировки нескольких тонн торта с шестифутовым мужчиной, спрятанным внутри. Баки старается не думать о медицинских каталках. Масляный крем теперь сползает по спине. Похоже, конструкция разваливается.</p>
<p>Голоса, смех. Женщина, которая заказала торт, произносит: «Ты готов?..» – и ей отвечает другой голос, более низкий и принадлежащий мужчине, который явно закатывает глаза при виде гигантского монстра, покрытого глазурью: «Это жуткая скульптура, я полагаю, что это скульптура, это не может быть торт, Нат, ты <em>опять</em> купила мне жуткую скульптуру…»</p>
<p>Баки вздыхает про себя. Встает.</p>
<p>Торт разваливается, и его куски летят во все стороны. Красные и синие сахарные розы дождем сыплются на пол и немного на потрясенного мужчину перед ним. По воздуху летит масляный крем и плывет аромат выпечки.</p>
<p>Баки пристально смотрит на мужчину, на именинника, на его голубые глаза, темно-золотистые волосы и мускулы – откуда взялись эти акры мускулов, где, что, как? – ощущает, как глазурь застревает в его волосах там, где они выбиваются из хвоста, и выдыхает:</p>
<p>– Я знаю тебя…</p>
<p>Губы мужчины шевелятся в течение секунды, не издавая ни звука, а потом он произносит: «Баки?» – так, будто совершенно уверен, что спит и видит сон.</p>
<p>– Стив, – говорит Баки. Он узнал бы своего Стива где угодно. С мускулами или без. – Мне казалось, ты был… меньше... <em>Стив</em>.</p>
<p>– Баки, – отвечает Стив. У него глазурь на левом ботинке. Случайный кусочек риса с маршмеллоу хрустит под его ногой, когда он делает первый медленный шаг вперед.</p>
<p>– Ну, – говорит женщина – Нат? – и широко улыбается, скрестив руки на груди и оперевшись плечом о стену, чтобы удобнее было следить за разворачивающейся сценой. – Это не мой первоначальный план, но я совершенно уверена, что так будет намного интереснее.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>